FIFA 12
So I was playing online on FIFA 12 the other day, on Ultimate Team, when the freakiest thing I've ever seen in a game happened. I was having a normal game, winning 2-0, when I noticed the person I was playing's name was 'DeathRape666'. This made my freak out slightly, as I didn't think PSN would let someone have such a name. I had just scored a 3rd goal past him when he sent me a message. It said "I MUST WIN. MASTER WANTS ME TO WIN. LET ME WIN NOW!" At first I thought it was just a little 10 year old noob who didn't want to lose, but I noticed I received the message while the person was playing. You'd normally have to pause the game to write a message, but he didn't. Still, I ignored the message and continued to demolish him. I saw in the top corner that he had a mic on and he was speaking. I had the TV on mute, because I was listening to music, but I switched it off so I could hear what he had to say. It was a faint whisper when it was coming out of the TV, so, being the idiot I am, decided to put my mic on so I could hear what he was saying more clearly. As soon as my mic switched on. An ear-splitting scream was let out, straight into my ear. I threw my mic onto the floor, put my music back on and continued to play. I know I should have quit, but I don't like to quit as it counts as a loss, and I don't like losing. My CD finished playing and stopped itself, so I could now hear the TV again. The player had stopped whispering (or screaming, whichever he was doing) so I could now clearly hear the commentators. Every time the ball was kicked, the commentator was saying "Death." I got really freaked out by that, but the match was nearly over, so I just played out the last few minutes. I was in serious shock and was really relieved when the match ended. But while I was navigating the menus, I could again hear the whispers of that man's voice in the background. I tried to block him, but he didn't show up on my Players Met list. I looked at my record and it said I'd been awarded a loss for the last game. I was shocked by this, because I'd won 3-0. I then received another message. This one said "THANK YOU, BUT MASTER WANTS ANOTHER GAME. DVvyvudavdsVtcTCK" I replied with "Who are you?" and I got one back with no words, but a picture of a football pitch, with all the players on the floor decapitated. I replied back "WTF?" and a reply came, but it was just random letters and punctuation. I got really freaked out and turned off the PlayStation, and turned the TV off. I was putting the game back on the shelf when I seen, on the black TV screen, a box popped up in the corner. It said "A message has been received from DeathRape666." My TV was unplugged. I shit myself and ran downstairs, I didn't give a fuck what the message said. I went back on FIFA the other day and everything was normal, plus, there was no history of ever playing or receiving messages from that man. I was just starting to relax again, when a box popped up in the top corner "A game invite has been received, from DeathRape666." Category:Video Games Category:Video Gaming Category:PlayStation Category:Copied from Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Internet Category:We need comments! Category:Please comment! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:Fifa Category:Gaming